End Of Everything
by holy.crossknight.akira
Summary: mainly for myself to look back on. small snippets of how my OMC, akira coping with the deaths of his boyfriend(quan) and cousin(eldigan). Genres: romance, drama(there is gonna be a lot) and t the best since I just wrote on impulse at about 1am in the morning(27th jan 2019).


End of everything

I remembered all those years ago, I had just turned 7 years of age when i met him, he at the age 12 looked wary. 'He looks nothing like me, so how can he be my cousin?' he had questionend.

And now years later, i stare horrified at what was in front of me. So beautiful even in his death, my hands shakily lifted up his severed head. 'Akira...' a voice choked behind me, i ignored it and gently caressed his cheek with my thumb. I was calm, i was numb, why him?i had thought. i asked the question that theatend to drown my mind. 'Chagell?' i had asked, i knew it was, but i needed confirmation anyway. I felt his arms wrap themselves around me, his head on my shoulder. 'please' his voice was hoarse. I was empty inside, i loved him, but i felt nothing. My Eldie, my cousin was dead. How could i carry on without him?

6 months later...

'We have to...we have to bury him now, let go.' Sigurd had pleaded with me. But how could i let go? he had been my everything, yes i had a boyfriend and he had been married, but still...i shook my head and clutched the box to my chest.

That evening we held a small funeral for him,we had searched that castle from top to bottom,but we couldn't find his body. what had that dastard done to my precious eldie?

His head was buried in a small plot of earth, and that was when i finally broke down and cried.

OTHER PATH(Quan kills):

'Is there nothing to change your mind, cousin?' i pleaded with him, he looked sadly at me and held my hand. 'I can't, but after this is over i can fake death and be with you.' he had said. 'You, Ares and me can be a family.' he countined, i smiled at that. But it was to end the dream as a lance pierced his heart from the back. i looked down in horror and back at his eyes, he turned his head slightly. 'Quan...' his voice questionend and he slid off his horse.

THE OTHER PATH(Sigurd):

'YOU PROMISED ME THAT YOU WOULD PROTECT YOU KILLED HIM.' i screamed at the blue haired man in front of me, his face was deathly white. 'Akira, it was an accident.' he pleaded and cowered before me. 'YOU KILLED HIM, YOUR BEST FRIEND! YOU CALL THAT AN ACCIDENT?' i roared, i could feel my magic pusling through my veins. small arms wrapped themselves around me,and i cried. 'ethlyn.' i choked out, before i lost myself to despair.

I screamed in horror at the sight before me, the sand was stained with blood. THE LANCE KNIGHTS! What on earth had happenend and where was Quan? I transformed into my wolf form and sniffed at the ground, the blood...so much of it, was anyone alive? my ears twitched for sounds of life and i started to move. It was so silent, there was nothing, like life on earth just disappered, sure it was a desert, but there was a tiny bit of wind and not even i could hear it. Like time had stopped when their hearts did. I let out a shrill yip and waited, if anyone was alive they would answer back, If Quan heard my call...

Silence and then a raspy sound, to the north? , i tilted my head and scanned the horizan. i called out again and listenend, a choking sound was heard, i ran towards the noise, skidded to a halt at what was in front of me. A gaping wound in his chest, eyes glazed over, but as if he sensed me his head rolled to the side. I trotted over to him and pressed my snout against his cheek, whimpering softly. **hold on, i can heal you** i thought softly and turned slightly to gaze into his eyes. Quan's mouth moved slightly, his eyes full of regret and despair. 'My love...' his voice waved and then he let out a pained gasp. **QUAN! HOLD ON, DON'T YOU DARE CLOSE YOUR EYES** my mind screamed out. But even as i got my thoughts across, i saw the light dim from his eyes.

We marched through that blasted desert! despite the sun bearing down on us, i was so cold. I felt his gaze on me, I hugged the cloak tighter to me. 'Hey.' he said, i ignored him, he let out a soft sigh. 'I miss him too. And i know what it's like to lose a relative. Please, i need you' The pain in his words jolted me and i stared up at him with guilt.

time of writing: 1:17am too tired now.

just brief snippets of the deaths of Sigurd, Eldigan and Quan(& Etylyn) from my characters point of view., full story will be .

Brief:

OMC: Akira is a mage/magic user,whatever ya wanna call

he is part deity and lived for waaaay too long. he is a Metamorphmagus (see Nymphadora Tonks from harry potter) but his true apperence is shoulder lentgh brown hair and light brown eyes,slim build/petite,he looks like a teenager even though he is older then time also a Hermaphrodite, so he can get pregnant and also get other males to be so(MY CHARACTER, MY RULES,DEAL WITH IT! he can have everything). he can and does travel through many (game)universes(Harry potter, harvest moon, fire emblem-likes fire emblem right now :-p )

Ships:

HOLY WARS

QuanxAkira

(sometimes genderbelt)EldiganxAkira(sometimes female)

SigurdxAkira

AlecxAkira(sometimes female)

Lex&Akira

JuliusxAkira

Alvis/arvisXakira

ReinhardtxAkira

FinnxAkira

Aresxakira(for a short time)

friendship between Leif and akira

AresxAkira

slight ships with-

Eyhlyn

Silvia

Tailtiu

Lachesis


End file.
